dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 118
Episode 118 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 117 Next: Episode 119 Highlights *A video of G Man preaching in Jew York. *Brett Keane "siding" with feminists *Modern art is dogshit. Videos Played * G Man: Preaching the truth in New york City!!!!! * Brett Keane: Feminism - Why Atheists Hate Feminist Women * Joshua Feuerstein: Weird Shit at Walmart * Prager U: Why is Modern Art so Bad? * Wretched: John MacArthur: what should you do if YOU get persecuted? * Pat Robertson: Adult Films Lead To Demonic Possession * News Segment: NAACP woman (Dolezal) not a real blackie (can't find) * CNN: Parents: Rachel Dolezal being dishonest, deceptive * News Segment: Moronic Ohio man plans to enter St. Louis Zoo with gun * Glenn Beck: Rick Santorum Says Legalizing Gay Marriage Is A Violation Of The Establishment Clause * Gail Chord Schuler: AUDIO BOOK AVAILABLE - Gail reads Satan scene * Pastor Stephen Anderson Wants Caitlyn Jenner To Die, Because God's Love Start of the Show The episode started with the Drunken Peasants introducing Scotty's replacement Scotty Cena. Scotty Cena had a huge pottymouth. The reason why Scotty wasn't here was so he could hang with his fake girlfriend. The first video they viewed was G Man preaching Creationism in New York City. Everyone on the street was trying to avoid him. Brett Keane then makes a video claiming that atheists like to attack feminists. Then, Josh Feuerstein formed a crazy conspiracy theory from the fact that a Walmart was being closed and police were there. Of course, the police obviously must be planning something on a national level. He claimed he could see military equipment, but of course he doesn't show it. The video was shot on his iPhone Red One Camera. They reviewed a Prager U video of this asshole claiming that art turned to shit after the good old days (even though art is completely subjective). This pretentious Prager U half-wit acts as if there were no bad artists in the past and no good artists nowadays. Middle of the Show The Drunken Peasants watched a video from the Wretched show about how much Christians are being persecuted. Next, Pat Robertson suggests that demons could be the cause of all things asshole Christians think are bad. They watched a news story about some female NAACP member (Rachel Dolezal) pretending she was black when she was actually white. They also watched a CNN interview with the parents of Dolezal. Next, they showed a news report about how gun nuts are getting more desperate by taking their guns to the zoo. After watching the news, they watched a video where Glenn Beck is talking with Rick Santorum about how gays are oppressing Christians. These morons can't realize it's the other way around; just like Brett, they are incapable of noticing their own irony and lack of self-awareness. Gail Chord Schuler started reading from her own book, Jesus and the Eternal Bridegroom. End of the Show After spending 20 minutes watching Gail Chord Schuler, the Drunken Peasants watched a video where a bigoted asshole, Steven Anderson preachers about why Caitlyn Jenner deserves to die. Unfortunately, they ended the show before initiating the Stupid Ad Segment. Quotes * "You're such a piece of shit, Brett. Like nothing is fucking sacred to you at all" -TJ talking to Brett Keane * "Oh my goodness, this is so fun! In the butt! In the butt!" ''-Gail (No context required) * "''You shut up, Satan! You shut up!" -Gail * "It is you who is the poo poo head, you're the fart face though." -Ben * "I'm from hell, I'm about to blow my load!" -Gail Trivia * Scotty Cena is the true Scotty, according to TJ and Ben. * Monica causes tension between the peasants. * Scotty gets sexual pleasure from violence, according to TJ and Ben. * Brett Keane is a worthless hypocritical douchebag and almost everything he says is bullshit. As a human being, he has as less value than a vaginal wart * Gail is in the bible, according to her. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes